My Itty Bitty Kitty Kat
by demigod-witcch
Summary: This is a story of a girl who was brought up to have manners and be lady like. What happens when a certain red head decides to ruin that?   disclamer: i dont Harry Potter or any of the characters except my own. rated t to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

1: prologue 3RD PERSON POV

"Please Remus, take care of my little girl." said a very distressed Sirius Black. He had just found out he was suppose to be taken to Azkaban Prison the following morning. He was currently dropping off a 1 year old Katarina Marie Black at her godparents house so she would be safe considering her mother died giving birth to her.

"Don't worry Sirius. She's like a daughter to Tonks and I. She's safe with us." said Remus Lupin, Sirius' childhood friend.

Tonks was holding little Katarina hoping she would stop crying. For a baby, Katarina was very smart. She might not understand what was going on at that moment but she did know it wasn't good. So she did what most baby's do at the age of 1, she cried.

"Shhh, it's okay baby. Daddy'll be back soon." Tonks was looking into her goddaughters bright blue eyes in which she got from her mother.

"Here, Sirius, I think she wants to say good-bye." said the very sad Tonks. Her favorite niece, and only one for that matter, was crying, and little baby Katarina being pouty and sad could bring anybody to tears. Tonks handed the child over to Sirius and he began to sing the innocent little girl to sleep.

"_Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

_And if that mockingbird won't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

_And if that diamond ring turns brass, Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass._

_And if that looking glass gets broke, Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat._

_And if that billy goat won't pull, Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull._

_And if that cart and bull fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."_

"Goodnight my baby. One day when your all grown up you'll be pretty and smart and won't have a care in the world." That marks the day Katarina lost her father to a crime he didn't commit. And so starts our story of hurt, friendship, and most importantly love.


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

2: The Letter KATARINA'S POV

*Ten years later*

I was sitting against my favorite tree in Mum's garden writing in my poem journal, in which Daddy insists to be a diary. I mean who does he think he is? I'm eleven for Merlin's sake! I'm getting off topic again. Where was I? Oh yes, I was sitting and writing in my journal when I heard a bird like noise. It took me off guard so I screamed.

"Katarina are you alright? We heard you scream!" says Daddy coming out with his wand ready to stun something. I giggle as I see Mum mocking him through the window.

"Yeah Daddy, I'm fine, I just saw an owl and I got over excited. Sorry if I gave you and Mum a scare," I laughed as I gave him a side hug. When I see Mum coming outside, the bird lands on my fathers extended arm. I gasp as I realize the owl holding a letter.

"Daddy do you think…." I trail off as look at my Dad with disbelief.

"Open it, sweetheart! There's only one way to find out!"

Mum smiles down at me and I cant help but smile too. Mum could make anyone smile. She made me smile when I had to flush my fish, Phin, down the drain at age five.

" Daddy, Mum! I got accepted! I cant wait to tell Heather and Vin!"

Vin is short for Vincent. I gave him that nickname. Heather's nickname is "H". Vincent and Heather are twins. They're annoying when they argue, but I couldn't ask for better next door neighbors and best friends. Coincidently both of them are magical as well. All of a sudden I hear a knock at the door and my pure white kitten, Batman, bolts to the door and starts meowing, signaling the twins are here.

"Gee Kit Kat! Can't you answer the door any faster!" Vin yells when he steps into the house.

"Go easy on the girl, Vin! By the looks of it she just got her letter. Congrats Blondie!" I roll my eyes as Heather calls me by my least favorite nickname.

"For the last time H, I'm a brunette!" I yell as we look at each other and start laughing out of no where.

" Heather, we have to ask Kit Kat before we forget!" Vincent yelps while flailing his arms but abruptly stopping when he spots my dad.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. L" both of my friends say as my parents walk through the door.

" Mrs. L can Kit Kat come to Diagon Alley with us?" Heather asks hopefully.

"I'm sorry Heather but she's going to go shopping with Charlie and Bill." my mum says, feeling the little girls mood drop.

"Oh, that's okay. Can she come to Kings Cross with us?" Vincent asks as my dad walks to me and takes my letter from my hand.

"That would be alright I guess" my dad shrugs as Batman lets out an approving meow.

" Yay! Thank you Daddy!" I jump up and down over and over again until I'm brought to the ground by a very annoyed looking Vin stand up. I sit up and blink as I see every body in the room watching me. I blink a couple more times and say

" Ow, Vin! That really hurt! Heather your brothers being a butt!"

The twins laugh at me as they hear there mother call supper.

"Listen, Kit Kat, we got to go. But we'll see you on September first." Heather calls as she walks out of the door dragging her brother.

As they walk out I feel myself yawning, mimicking my kittens actions.

"Come on Kat time, for bed. You have a big day tomorrow" says Daddy as he leads me up the stairs. That's the last thing I remember before I fell victim to the heaven known as sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley and The Fight

3: Diagon Alley KATARINA'S POV

I woke up at around nine o'clock in the morning feeling lazy, until I realized today was the day Charlie and Bill are coming over and taking me to get my school supplies.

" Honey are you awake? Charlie and Bill will be here in an hour." my Mum said as she walked into my room.

"Yes Mum. I'll get dressed and then head downstairs for breakfast before Charlie and Bill come for me." I proclaimed as I jumped out of bed and hugged my mother good morning. She messed up my bed head and walked out of my room with a wink. I got dressed in dark blue jeans and a white tank top under a purple cardigan and my blue vans.

Right as I was done tying my laces I heard the door bell ring. I ran down as fast I could and ran into Charlie's arms.

"Charlie! Good morning Bill." I greeted my mother and father's friends. Next thing I know I'm getting a piggy back ride to the kitchen on Charlie's back.

"Charlie put Kat down. She might fall." my father scolded his friend as he sat me down to eat my breakfast.

" Daddy I'm fine. Oh and I forgot to ask you, can Batman come shopping with us if Charlie says its okay?" I asked Daddy with my Innocent eyes that he can never resist.

" Alright darling but you have to watch him very carefully. Batman is just like you when he's in a new place" my dad said while he handed me my backpack, rigged with an undetectable extension charm.

" Don't worry Daddy if he runs off I'll just run after him." I laughed as Charlie picked up my meowing cat.

"Sorry Kitten, but I promised your Mum I wouldn't let you run off this time. She said its bad for your safety or whatever I wasn't really paying attention." Charlie said while I saw Mum roll her eyes.

" Lets go Charlie. Kitten's finished her morning meal. Thanks for the coffee Remus. See you in a couple of hours Tonks.

* In Diagon Alley*

"Charlie! Bill! Look over there its… Heather! Vincent! Hello" I said I ran into Vin's open arms

"Hey Kat having a nice morning?" Heather asked while Vin picked me up and spun me in the air. If you haven't noticed, Vincent is really strong for an eleven year old.

"A great morning. Daddy let me bring Batman to Diagon Alley. Vin could you put me down." I giggled as Heather rolled her eyes at her brothers antics.

"What have you got so far?" Vin asked as I hugged H.

"Everything but my wand. What about you guys?" I asked

"Same" they said at the same time.

"Oh yea Heather, Vincent, these are family friends of mine, Charlie and Bill." I introduce my best friends to my somewhat relatives. In the corner of my eye, I see both of my relatives eyeing Vincent.

"Ha ha ha he's just a friend guys. Lighten up." I laugh at my overprotective uncles.

" Sir, can Katarina accompany us to get our wands?" Heather asked so formally and politely I couldn't help but stifle my giggle.

" I guess that would be alright. Kitten do you have everything? Even that cat of yours?" Bill says as I go deep red when he says my nickname. I hear the twins snicker when they hear it.

" Oh, stuff it you two. And yes Bill, I have everything." I say as we separate from my guardians for the day.

" Vincent, Heather there you are. Your mother was worried sick about you two." a tall girl, about the age of 13, with bright brunette hair and hazel eyes.

"Sorry Callia. This is Heather and I's best friend, Katarina Marie Lupin." Vin introduced me to the girl, Callia apparently. Callia has short curly brown hair with hazel eyes and perfect teeth. She reminded me of the girls I would see in magazines.

"So you're the girl Vincent wont shut up about, nice to finally meet you. I'm Callia Malloy. They're cousin" Callia says as she shakes my hand.

"Its nice to meet you too. Oh and call me Kat." I giggle as I see Vin's eyes widen as he turns a deep red. Vin and I walk side by side, an awkward air falling in between us. Anyways, when we walk into the wand shop we're greeted by Mr. Ollivander.

"Hello young Malloy's. And wonderful to see you again Ms. Callia." His eyes wander to me and immediately has a bigger smile

"ah Ms. Black I was wondering when I would be seeing you here. Your brother, Mr. potter was here not too long before your arrival." I give him a questioning look when he calls me by a different surname, and tells me I have a brother. I look around and see Heather, Vincent, and Callia have the same expressions.

" Um I'm sorry sir, but I think you have me mistaken for somebody else. I'm an only child and my surname is Lupin." I correct him as he hands Heather and Vin wands and they get it in the first try.

" Ms. Malloy you have a cherry 15 ½ inches, unicorn hair" Mr.. Ollivander says as Heather pays for her wand and tries to comfort me.

" Mr. Malloy your wand is a holly 15 inches, phoenix feather" Mr. Ollivander then comes to me.

"Now miss Black lets see what we can do for you" he says when I give him a funny look.

"Lets try this one. Willow, 14 inches, unicorn tail." I wave the wand and comes flying at heathers face.

"Sorry H!" I yell as I put the wand down

"Its okay Kat. Its normal" she smiles.

"Here try this one miss." he says as he hands me another wand. I wave it and colored sparks come out of the tip.

"Holly and ebony 12 ½ inches dragon heartstring" he smiles as we leave the wand shop.

" What was that all about?" Callia asks as we spot my guardians at the leaky cauldron.

"I don't know but I think I have to go home now. Bye guys see you on the first! Nice meeting you Callia." I say as I hug each of them and side along apparate with Charlie and Bill.

"Mum, Daddy I'm home!" I yell as I walk into the kitchen and I hear a pop signaling that my Weasleys are gone. I see Mum and Dad sitting in the sitting room whispering.

" Hello Parents I'm home I laugh as I sit between them and Batman jumps into Daddy's lap.

" Have a nice day darling?" Mum asks

" Yea. But when I went to get my wand, Mr. Ollivander called me miss Black. It was so strange." I said.

" Oh dear! look at the time I have to get to work. Good by my loves" my dad kisses my mum, and he kisses me on the head, then he apparates. I see a coin on the coffee table and pick it up then immediately drop it.

"Ouch! Mummy that coin burned me!" I say as Mum looks at the glowing coin.

"I'm sorry baby but I have to get to work as well." mum says and practically runs out the door. I get up and start for the back yard and crawl under the fence separating the house and woods my father forbade me to go into. I always go in the woods to look for cool rocks and to study the trees. I walk around with my small bag filled with cool rocks as I walk by and do a double take when I see something shiny hanging from a tree. It was a gold locket. The shape was of a heart but, it was a thick heart. I pick it up but its covered in dirt so I cant see the inscription. I remember my mum and dad could be home any second and bolt back to the house, under the fence, and into my room and change so it wasn't obvious I was outside.

*an hour later*

"Knock, knock. Dinners ready" Dad says as he sits on my bed, his back facing me.

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute." I say as grab the locket and start dusting the dirt away with my hand.

"Katarina?" I read the elegant cursive on the locket and open it and my Dad's eyes widen as we both see a bright glow and pictures of a baby giggling whilst playing with unicorns, then I hear a song:

"_Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

_And if that mockingbird won't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

_And if that diamond ring turns brass, Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass._

_And if that looking glass gets broke, Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat._

_And if that billy goat won't pull, Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull._

_And if that cart and bull fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."_

"That song, where have I heard it before?" I mumble as my dad snatches the locket out of my hands, closing it in the process.

"Where did you get this?" my dad says, his voice laced with concern and anger.

"I, um found it." I say rocking back and forth on my bed guiltily

"You went over the fence didn't you?" he says as anger is obvious on his face.

"Technically I went under it. I hate that useless fence!" I say the first part hesitantly, but finish with a thought of anger.

"Katarina, you know your not allowed in woods." my father says as he tries to calm down.

" but why! And why does that locket have my name on it!" I somewhat yell and stand on my bed.

" Katarina, listen to me." my father breathes out in frustration, but I cut him off wide- eyed.

" Your hiding something from me…" I state not question. He's quiet for a minute then changes the subject, indicating what I said was true.

"You deliberately disobeyed me! I never want you in there again! Do you understand me!" he yells at me, causing me to look down in shame

"Its dangerous in the woods!" he finishes but I remark feeling the anger boil inside me.

"How would you know!" I yell feeling tears forming in my eyes

"You've even been in it!" I finish yelling but I could hear the sadness in my voice. I start crying again and grab the locket back and run out of my room. My dad's face shocked and sad.

"Katarina, I…" that was the last I heard before I ran through my bedroom door and past my Mum.

REMUS' POV

"Oh. No." I say as I realize what I just did. She found the locket Sirius got her when she was born, right after her mother died. Sirius took it back when he left for Azkaban and hung it on a tree deep in the woods. I didn't want her finding it so I built a fence near the edge where we live.

"Remus, we knew this day would come." Tonks tries to comfort me. I sigh as she sits down next to me on Kat's bed.

"Your right. Its time we trusted her with the truth." I say ans I hug Tonks thinking of the best way to tell Katarina she isn't our daughter… but our god daughter.


	4. Chapter 4: the Knight Bus

4: the Knight Bus

*Katarina's pov*

I walked and walked all the way to the park and that's when the water works started. All of a sudden I see a huge purple bus in front of me. I clutch my locket, watching to see if anybody will come out.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus. Emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for this evening." Stan looks up from his note card when I scream.

"Woah woah calm down!" he says frantically and runs over to try to shush me.

"S-sorry. I'm Katarina can you take me to the leaky cauldron?" I ask as I wipe the last of my tears off my face. He looks my up and down then says

"Aren't you a little young to be staying in the Leaky Cauldron all by your self?" he questions as he brings me to sit down on a near by bed.

"Well, I'm eleven, so I suppose so sir, But I intend to contact a family friend to get me first thing in the morning." I say as I walk into the Leaky Cauldron and send a letter to Charlie, knowing he's going to be staying at his parents house until September first.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I'm sorry to bother you so late at night, but I didn't know who else to turn to. Earlier today after you dropped me off at my house, Mom and Dad went to work. While both were out I went into the woods I was forbidden to go into. I found a dirt covered heart shaped locket. I hid it from my Mom and Dad. An hour later Dad came in and told me dinner was ready, about that time I started cleaning the locket with my hand. My name was on it. When I opened it a bright glow came out of it along with a moving picture of a baby playing with unicorns. The baby had my eyes… and a song was being played, I could have sworn I heard it before. I just cant remember where. Dad and I got into an argument when he found out I went into the woods. I left crying. Seconds or maybe minutes later the Knight Bus came. I got on and now I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron. It's a little scary. Can you please come and pick me up as soon as possible? Thank you. _

_~ Kitty Lupin_

I reread my letter to Charlie, it sounded good. So I asked Tom if he had a fast owl I could borrow. When he showed me the owl, I sent my letter and went up to my room.

*Charlie's POV*

I was sitting in Ron's room kicking his arse in wizard's chess when I see an unknown owl at the window. I let it in and find a letter addressed to me, I read it and started panic. Kitty, all alone in Diagon Alley? She could be hurt, in danger. I have to go get her.

" Ron, I'll be back. Ask Fred or George to play with you I have to attend to some business in Diagon Alley. I'll see you later tonight." I say as I run down the stairs grabbing my coat in the process.

" Charlie? Where are you going at this time of night?" my mother asks as she catches me nearly running out the door.

"Mum its Kitty. She's all alone in Diagon Alley. Her and Remus got into a fight. I have to go get her." I tell her as I run out and apparate to the Leaky Cauldron. As soon as I felt my feet touch the ground I was greeted by Tom.

"Hello Mr. Weasley, always a pleasure. How may I help you?" he asked

"The same Tom, and can you show me where Kitten is staying? I'm aware she got here a couple minutes ago." I asked, my voice sounding concerned and shaky. He lead me up the stairs to room thirteen.

"Room thirteen. Knock first. She's still kind of upset about whatever happened." he said then laughed and walked away. I sigh then knock on the door. I hear the soft, yet sad, little eleven year old speak two words 'come in.' I walk into the room sitting on her bed.

"Hey Kitten. I'm here. Want to go to my house?" I say slowly and softly, fearing she might cry. When she doesn't say anything, I look at her to see clear, silent tears rolling down her soft pale face.

"Shhh, Shhh, its okay. Come on. You've had a long night. You can stay at my house until the first, and I'll even take you to Kings Cross. Now lets get you home." after saying that, I pick her up and walk outside to apparate back home. Then I realize, she's already asleep. I put her on the couch and cover her in a blanket.

"Goodnight Kitten, I'll see you in the morning." I whisper and walk up the stairs and see Fred waiting at the top.

"Who's downstairs brother?" he asks trying to look past me.

"its no one. Go to sleep." I say walking past him to my room.


	5. Chapter 5

5:Adopted?

Katarina's POV

I woke up the next morning dizzy, and my eyes were sore. I walked into the kitchen and saw a boy with ginger hair. I didn't recognize him.

"Um, excuse me? Where's Charlie?" I ask timidly.

"He's upstairs in his room, sleeping. Who are you?" he asked, a confused, stunned look on his face.

"Oh, I'm Kat Lupin, and you?" I asked politely not wanting to come off rude to a complete stranger.

"I'm Fred Weasley. Charlie's brother. I'm surprised we've never met." he said taking my hand and leads me up the stairs. He knocks on a door, and Charlie comes out, wrapped in a blanket and sleepy eyed.

"Uncle Charlie!" I shout and let go of Fred's hand, then run into Charlie hugging him while crying.

"Hey kitten, don't cry. Everything will be alright. I already asked Mum to call your father. He should be downs stairs by now." he whispers in my ear and picks me up and brings me down stairs to face my father. When we reach the bottom of the steps, Charlie put me down, kisses my head, and walks back upstairs.

"Aren't you a little to old to be carried ?" he asks me jokingly, then holds out his hand. I grab his hand and we walk into the kitchen. My dad looks at my hand wrapped around Fred's and looks up quickly. As soon as that happens, I take my hand away from Fred's and watch him wink at me and walk to Molly to say good morning.

"Katarina Marie Lupin!" my father yells, causing me to flinch.

"Do you have any idea what you put your mother and I through last night!" he yells louder, tears springing into my eyes, I yell back

"I wouldn't have left if you just told me the truth about this locket!" I scream crying, I open the locket for my father to see again, not aware I'm also revealing this to Fred, and his family. After the lockets picture is finished, I close it and ask,

"who is that man and baby" I demand to know. Daddy sighs, then gestures me for to sit down.

"no. tell me." I say defiantly.

"That man is your father and that baby is you. His name was Sirius Black. He's in Azkaban Prison as we speak. He was found guilty of revealing where James, Lily, and their son, your god brother, Harry Potter was hiding." he says solemnly.

"And you've never told me! How could you? You kept the most important thing from me for eleven years." I yell and whisper with tears in my eyes. I search his face and eventually run out the door, walk into the big field. I guess that explains why Mr. Ollivander called me Ms. Black. I stopped thinking about everything and just lay down in the middle of the field, hidden from everyone. Then my mind wonders to Fred, then I get massive butterflies. Why do I feel like this?


	6. Chapter 6:starting my new life

06: Starting My New Life

FRED'S POV

It's been three hours and still no sign of Kat. Remus left shortly after she ran out, too ashamed at what happened to stay and help look. Everyone, especially Charlie, is in a frantic. I may not know her very well, but I know I want to get to know her. The way her eyes lit up when she say Charlie this morning, made my heart melt. Her smile could light up the whole Great Hall. I haven't heard her laugh but I'm sure it's angelic. After a few seconds of sitting and thinking about Kat, it hits me. I run outside screaming,

"I know where she is!" I run out into the middle of the field and found her sleeping peacefully. I picked her up and stood still waiting to see if she would wake up. She stirred and put her arms around my neck. I carry her inside and up the stairs, ignoring the questioning people in the house. I walk into George and I's room and set her onto my bed and grab a damp rag and start washing the dirt off her legs, arms, and face. After I finish, I cover her in a blanket and look at the door to see George standing in the door way. I look at him and get ready for a smart remark.

"where are you going to sleep now that she's in your bed?" he asks. I roll my eyes and grab a blanket and a pillow then opens the door.

"Goodnight George." That was the last thing I said before I glanced at Kat and walked down the stairs and fell asleep on the couch near the front door.

KATARINA'S POV

I woke up in a different place, and cleansed of dirt. I look over and I see George asleep. I can't find Fred. Then I realize I'm in his bed. It smells like him. I love his smell of chocolate and explosive. I cannot seem to shake his beautiful hazel eyes. And the way he smiles. It could light up even a horrid mood. I get up, wrap his blanket around me and walk downstairs for something to eat. When I walk into the living room, I hear a large snore. I walk into the kitchen and fill a large bucket with water. I walk over to Fred, who is peacefully sleeping on the couch, and pour the water on him. He shot up so fast, he was just a blur. Those made me collapse on the floor and laugh my arse off. I took one look at his face and I made a run for it. I heard him laugh and chase after me. I turned around and he caught me around the waist and spun me around. I started laughing. We stared into each other's eyes and it thought to myself

"oh my gosh. He's going to kiss me."

And then…

To Be Continued.


End file.
